legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Mateus
Emperor Mateus is a villain from the Final Fantasy universe and the main antagonist of Final Fantasy II. He is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith. The Chaotic Wars During the battle of Halloween, he showed that he was one of Galvatron's children. But at present, he has separated Myotismon and Menslady, tried to kill them, and has even killed Galvatron! Mateus was ever up to his terrible tricks, but he met his end at the hands of Menslady. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files (Cameo) In ''The Corbin Files, Mateus appears in a stinger in one of the episodes, showing his scorn on humanity and announcing his ambition, including his goal of rebuilding the long lost LightRay Empire, one of the most infamous Dark Empires in the past, before he then start switching himself between his full form, his dark half and his light half, all showing villain in their announcements. This foreshadowed his further appearance in the main story ''LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Emperor Mateus appears in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as one of the major villains, and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown as one of the main antagonists. He's one of the 13 Arch-Villains in the whole storyline alongside the Headless Horseman, Moloch, Michael Langdon, Jasmine Porcelain, the Fallen Zadkiel, Phyllis Peach, Valindra Shadowmantle, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, the Hidden One, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Vizeran DeVir and Sascha Vykos, serving as the 10th Tribulation that the Witnesses faced. In this story, he is the descendant of the LightRay Empire Emperors and believed that the Dark Empire is made for good, and under Moloch's influence However, the Emperor's design in the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow inspiration was inspired by the Final Fantasy II novel version of the Emperor, who is not a dark evil monster in the human skin from the beginning, but actually a sympathetic figure who was haunted by demonic curses. It was revealed in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, the Emperor was possessed by another piece of the Malice of Moloch (like that in Carl Robinson's body though it was later cast out), while he himself was working with the heinously darkened soul of John Dee in his manipulations upon the Witnesses, the Spirit Guides and the Order of Flourish as a part of Dee's game, as Dee already sold his soul to Moloch to write the infamous Grand Grimoire. After the Emperor was slain, his soul was split into two halves - the Dark Emperor and the Light Emperor. The original design of this strictly followed the original games, with these two counterparts both serving as villains, one served as a Card-Carrying Villain and one served as a Knight Templar. Later, however, to give a more interesting tone on the Emperor's personality, the design changed as the Dark Emperor reveals itself to be the will of Moloch himself and serving as the True Final Boss of Mateus Saga. On the other hand, the Light Emperor, who becomes a Spirit Guide due to his inner remorse, embodies the original kind side of Mateus and is genuinely a good person. He is also grateful to Ichabod Crane who saved him out from the misery caused by Moloch, and he showed disgust upon Dee's actions. He shows no scorn on humanity and believes himself to be a human rather than a deity. In spite of that, there are still some dark aspects inside him, the Light Emperor actually serves as a Jerk with the Heart of Gold, showing more human side instead of the condescending and holier-than-thou hypocrite presented in Soul of Rebirth. The Light Emperor also feels honestly sorry for what his dark half did and helped the heroes in destroying the Dark Emperor in order to atone his own sins. After the demise of the Dark Emperor, the Light Emperor will also become an ally to the Witnesses, in contrast to the original antagonistic Light Emperor in Soul of the Rebirth who was arrogant, hypocritical and utterly irredeemable like his dark counterpart. Chronicles of Great New Empire The emperor made a deal with Giygas, and since then he has been turned into a demon. Gallery EmperorPalamecia.png|Dark Emperor. LightEmperor.png|Light Emperor. Emperor-Mateus-emperor-mateus-31005822-959-912.png FFII-Palamecia_EmperorDarkness.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Final Fantasy universe Category:Magic Users Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Scary Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Archenemies Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Devils Category:Dark Lords Category:Life Drainers Category:Absorbers Category:Warlocks Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bullies Category:Caped Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Staff Users Category:God Wannabe Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Big Bads Category:13 Tribulations Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Evil Light Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:False Hero Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Triggers Hell Category:Team Witness members Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Giygasians Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Hypocrites Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters